Blazblue Renegades Characters
by Chaos HellLaser
Summary: Character and Arc list will be updated as the story progresses. First is the intro Arc with Character episodes and then the story arc. Rating may or may not change from T to M.


**Characters**

* * *

 **Shu Rinyuko**

 **Team:** Renegades

 **Bio:** Hyper and outgoing, Shu is always looking for the next adventure to go on to experience the world. He joined the renegades while his sister joined the rebels even though both sides have the same goal of taking down the NOL. His hidden agenda is find out why his mother Ayane was taken away from him.

 **Personality:** Shu is described as a caring and friendly person by many people. He was at first waring of people and had a hard time interacting with others and could only talk without stuttering to his sister Aria and adoptive mother Ayane. Losing his mother caused him to completely shut himself off and barely speak at all but thanks to his sister and Es, he went back to his cheerful and hyper attitude. Despite his attitude he also has a low intelligence, he knows about the normal things of an average human should, but they are some gaps within his brain leaving it to his sister to teach him general education. According to his sister, Shu is sometimes blunt with his words, even when thinking.

 **Hobbies:** Training when bored, Video games

 **Likes:** his friends, his sister, Ramen, Fried Rice

 **Dislikes:** Vehicles, Aether

 **Weapon(s):** Dual Handguns, Dual Daggers (straight one side, jagged on the other)

 **Drive:** Ricochet

* * *

 **Aria Rinyuko**

 **Team:** Rebels

 **Bio:** Older sister of Shu. Aria is the opposite of her twin cold and distant. She travels alongside the two bounty hunters Noel and Ragna in search for elemental gates, monsters or creatures with different elements that appear behind those doors. Her own agenda is to find out where she and Shu are from before they were used as lab rats and why they were specifically targeted along with other children.

 **Personality:** Aria was open to her feelings after being adopted by Ayane only to close them off after the mother was taken away from her. Aria now only shows a soft side to those she's acquainted with or around Es and Shu. Aria is the opposite of Shu, where he is hyper and outgoing, she is cold and distant. Besides her cold demeanor, she does show a soft side towards people but only a few. Just like Shu, she is blunt with her words but mostly straightforward with everything she says and does.

 **Hobbies:** Teasing her brother, Gardening

 **Likes:** Her brother, Flowers

 **Dislikes:** Aether, Boredom

 **Weapon(s):** Long Sword and Dagger.

 **Drive:** Telumkinesis

* * *

 **Aether(Element): he will be a cameo at first and in later chapters will make an appearance**

Team: Unknown

Bio: Shu's inner demon. Combined with his negative emotions and unstable magic, Element was born and later becomes Shu's second voice in his head urging him to kill those who hurt his family. He only emerges when Shu feels immense despair, anger, pain and sadness **.**

 **Personality:** Unknown

 **Hobbies:** none

 **Likes:** Destruction

 **Dislikes:** Aria,

 **Drive:** Elemental Arts

* * *

 **Es**

 **Team:** Renegades

 **Bio:** Shu and Aria's childhood friend/surrogate sister. Es has no memories of her past. She keeps thinking of a laboratory, flashbacks that appear random at times, seeing herself (she thinks) tortured and experimented on experiencing mental pain as if it was real. Sometime later, she met Aria and Shu who lost their mother and lived with them. She was first seen as an emotionless and steady person when she met them but over the years she slowly became open around them and began to emit more emotions and become a kind and noble girl while still retaining some old emotions. She's with the renegades to find out more about her past and who Noel Vermillion really is.

 **Personality:** Es was seen as emotionless and steady in the past but thanks to Shu and Aria's influence around her, she became more open. She only shows her feelings around them but with others she tends to keep her normal blank expression towards them and talk in an almost robotic manner. According to Shu, even though he knows she means well he calls that part of her being stubborn not to mention too literal since she's straightforward with both her words and actions.

 **Hobbies:** Intelligence gathering

 **Likes:** Pudding

 **Dislikes:** Chawanmushi (because she thought it was pudding)

 **Weapon(s):** Crystalline Sealed Blade: Murakumo

 **Drive:** Crest Arts

* * *

 **Naoto Kurogane**

 **Team:** Renegades

 **Bio:** a teenager who lives with his aunt and cousin. Naoto joined the renegades in search for his Saya Terumi who went missing after their first confrontation. Along with his partner Raquel, Naoto searches for answers about Saya starting with Raquel's younger adoptive sister Rachel Alucard who seems to know a lot about her disappearance and her butler Valkenhayn R. Hellsing, one of the six Fallen Heroes and someone Naoto has crossed paths with before.

 **Personality:** Naoto is a caring individual that rushes into situations without thinking ahead, he also extremely confident and courageous when trapped in a tight spot. Naoto is not fond of tightly packed places or people in general besides his friends (Raquel, Es, Shu, Mai, Hibiki,).

 **Hobbies:** Admiring Cats

 **Likes:** Rest, video games

 **Dislikes:** Eye drops

 **Drive:** Bloodedge

* * *

 **Hibiki Kohaku**

 **Team:** Renegades

 **Bio:** Raised in a family of assassins, Hibiki was his clan's most experienced and best assassin they've trained. However, randow killings of his family members started to happen within in family. Hibiki stay on guard to catch the killer only to find out that it was himself. He has an unintentional desire of becoming an emotionless killing machine. Fearing that it will come true, he left his family in order to control his own unstable emotions and erase his desire to become a killing tool. Over the years though, his desire became more and more frequent until he met Mai Natsume who was a runaway like him. Thanks to her, his desire has been slowly less frequent and his emotions were slowly becoming more stable but what he doesn't know is that something or someone is deep within him, waiting to wake up and his desire to kill resurface stronger than ever.

 **Personality:** Has a strict personality and takes the most logical and pratical approach to situations. Nicknamed Poisonous tongue by Naoto and Shu for his quickness to belittle or insult them if they are doing or have done something stupid, reckless or ridiculous. Normally, when Mai isn't around he feels his desire to become an emotionless tool of killing become stronger than before making him slowly lose his sanity.

 **Hobbies:** Pottery

 **Likes:** Japanese sweets

 **Dislikes:** Sloppy people

 **Weapon(s):** Kagari: Rokushiki Soken

 **Drive:** Double Chase

* * *

 **Mai Natsume/May Hazuki:**

 **Team:** Renegades

 **Bio:** After dealing with all the harsh treatment from her father, May ran from home at a young age. She changed her name to Mai Natsume to keep herself from being found by her family. She is also a childhood friend to Hibiki. When in her family, she had very little low self-esteem and confidence but after meeting Hibiki who was also a runaway, she was able to get out of that slump. Hearing Hibiki call himself a tool, made her shocked at what he thought of himself caused a change in personality in her. Soon, Mai became confident and less afraid of others, she was determined to help her friend's mental state of health and take away his killing tendency. When not with the renegades, she secretly visits her mother and father. Even though she hates her father, she still greatly respects him and hope that one day she can earn his acceptance.

 **Personality:** Cheerful and positive, sincerely caring for others. Mai values her friends more than anything and often neglects herself due to the strength of her feelings.

 **Hobbies:** Appreciates mysterious creatures

 **Likes:** Reptiles

 **Dislikes:** Sour things

 **Weapon(s):** Gallia Sphyra: Outseal

 **Drive:** Gallia Sphyra: Outseal

* * *

 **Arcs:**

 **Introduction Arc:** Character Episodes

\- Lost Twins: Shu and Aria

\- Memory: Es

\- Silence: Hibiki

\- Blood: Naoto

\- Flower Petal: Mai

Entered on March 14, 2018

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Character list will be updated as the story progresses. Up first is the character episodes and then the story arcs. This is my first time writing a Blazblue story so sorry if I mess anything up. Only character I own is Shu Rinyuko but the rest of the characters are owned arcsystemworks, go Cross Tag Battle. Cannot wait for the 7th trailer. Anyway thank for reading and see you later.

HellLaser descending back to Hell.


End file.
